Love Like Never Before
by WORLD OF SCIENCE FICTION
Summary: With the death of Sid, Zenet finds herself within a world of grief and sadness. But she's got her friends and one Gundalian to help her with such situations.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

After a long struggle, Drago and Dharak came to the point where one of them would be triumphant and one would be nothing but plain dust as the battle came to a close.

"Fools, it's a little early to be congratulating yourselves. Hyper Gun's End" shouted Barodius as Dharak fired a massive darkus beam attack from his body to destroy Drago once and for all.

"Let's go Drago" said Dan. "You bet" replied Drago.

He got ready to fight back as Dan shouted "Blitz Superior". Drago then fired a massive pyrus beam attack from his body to counter Dharak's.

The two beams clashed together as both dragons struggled for victory, neither one going to give in.

Drago suddenly had a flashback appear from his mind when he fought Helios for the last time where they also had a beam struggle. "You don't know when to give up do you" asked Helios. "I can say the same about you" replied Drago. "Come on Drago! You're almost there, give it your all" shouted Dan.

Drago then came back to the battle as he gave it his all, gaining the lead over Dharak.

"No no" said Dharak just as he was about to lose. It was all over for him and Barodius as the Drago managed to win the beam fight, blasting Dharak with a tremendous amount of energy, finishing him off.

"Dharak" shouted Barodius. "DRAGOOOOOOOO" shouted Dharak as he went back into ball form.

"Battle over" said Code Eve as the brawlers returned back to Neathia. Drago had won the final battle!

"We did it" said Drago as he and Dan smiled in triumph.

"I can't believe I lost" said Dharak in defeat. "This is... an outrage" added Barodius.

"My my, how the mighty have fallen Barodius" said Nurzak. "Yeah Barodius" added Princess Fabia.

"Get back you insolent fools, you can't keep the power of the sacred orb from me" growled Barodius.

He then decided to take the power by force as he threw Dharak into the air. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand".

Dharak stood up tall as he and Barodius leapt for the power of the sacred orb.

"I can feel its mighty power filling me up inside" said Dharak excitedly.

"It's like what Code Eve said Dan, you can't fight destiny" added Barodius. He then started to laugh evilly as Dharak kept absorbing more and more power until he stopped and looked downwards.

"What's happening" asked Dharak shocked. "The power, it won't stop. It just keeps coming. I don't know... if I can... TAKE ANY MOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRE!"

Barodius and Dharak suddenly faded away once they came into contact with the sacred orb as they were never seen again.

This marked the end of the war.


	2. Chapter 1 New Settlement

**Chapter 1 New Settlement **

Once the war had ended, Neathia and Gundalia had a friendly relationship with one another, preventing any more trouble from occurring.

Nurzak now had started a new government in Gundalia as the prime minister and he lead the surviving members of the Gundalian Agents in their education for future purposes.

One day, he called forward a huge assembly of all the citizens in open grassland. Once they all got assembled, he then started to tell a speech about the war.

"With the passing of our former Emperor Barodius, I would proudly announce that Neathia and Gundalia will always have a friendly relationship with not only each other but other neighbouring planets as well" said Nurzak.

"With that being said, I would like to call up our Gundalian Agents to say a few words about this war".

One by one, Ren, Mason, Lena, Zenet and Jesse got in order to say their speeches on what they had to go through the war.

Ren was the first to speak.

"War... it was unlike anything I had experienced" he said. "This war had so many rises and downfalls but the one thing that I won't forget, is how mean and cruel Barodius was. He only used us just so he could gain ultimate power and steal the sacred orb, but it turns out, it ended miserably for him because good would always prevail".

Once Ren had finished, it was Mason's turn to speak.

"I did many cruel things during this war, and one of them included harming poor innocents and using them to do our dirty work for us" he said. "Furthermore, after getting betrayed and getting separated I knew that it was time for me to move on so therefore, I joined the brawlers with Master Nurzak in the final battle against our Emperor and we were finally victorious".

Then it was Lena's turn.

"It was sure unpleasant to be in such severe situations like this especially after being imprisoned by Mistress Kazarina. Long after I was freed, she put a nasty spell on me that was eventually broken by an unknown Gundalian. Once that occurred, I decided to assist the brawlers so I could show our true common enemy who the winner was".

Lena had finished and then it was Zenet's turn to talk.

"I honestly couldn't figure anyway of how I could survive in that nasty environment. I just didn't know what to do when I realized it was my time to be punished. However, I went on a mission with Master Gill but we lost and he sent me to spy on Kazarina only to be tricked by him later just proving that Gundalians are nothing but cruel liars. I was put under a spell that was eventually broken like the others and then finally, I turned my back on the place I used to live and then came to a realization that these planets were never meant to fight each other".

And then finally, it was Jesse's turn.

"With this war being over, this ends the act of being loyal to our former Barodius. Being here was probably the worst feeling for me as there was no way out of this dark place to the point where I was corrupted and hypnotized by that evil witch Kazarina. I knew that in order to stay with each other was to go against Barodius and defeat him once and for all which proved us to be a much more powerful force even though all but Dan was defeated".

As the speeches were done, Nurzak officially ended the meeting leaving Ren's team to go do anything they desire.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

**Chapter 2 The Plan **

Ren's team went to a small park where they could relax. Nurzak had told them to change into their Gundalian forms but they could change to their human forms if they wanted to.

They all sat down on a bench thinking about Sid and his death. "Well what if Sid is still alive" asked Mason.

"I highly doubt that" replied Ren. "But we could at least try to search".

"This is a real mystery" said Lena.

"Yeah, I would agree" added Zenet

Jesse hadn't thought of anything to give out because there was something that was distracting him but what was it?

"Alright, here is the thing" said Ren. "We should probably just split up into pairs and search for him".

"Yeah but where do you suggest to look for him" asked Mason confused.

"Well here is what we will do" replied Ren. "He's probably in Neathia right now and we can go there, but from there, we will split up and make a search for Sid".

"Sounds simple, but okay" said Zenet.

"Let's go find Master Nurzak and tell him about our investigation".

The agents left the park as they arrived at the ship hanger where Nurzak was standing.

"Master Nurzak, we have something to tell you" said Ren running in.

"Well, what is it that you want to tell me" replied Nurzak.

"We thought of planning an investigation to find Sid to see if he is still alive".

"Hmm, I could allow you but please be back within four hours".

"Why, what happens in four hours" asked Jesse.

"Oh you'll see, but until then, just do your search for Sid. Well that is if you can find him".

"Don't worry Master Nurzak" said Ren. "We won't let you down".

"Well then, I will take you to my ship but I trust that you can handle it on your own right" asked Nurzak.

"We'll be fine Master" said Zenet.

"Very well then, let's go".

They all went to the Gundalian hanger where Nurzak's ship was. The agents all got inside where Ren started the engine.

"Run along now but be back soon" called Nurzak.

"Bye" shouted all the agents.

Inside the ship, they had another discussion on what the major event that Nurzak was talking about is.

"What do you suppose is the event that Master Nurzak talked about is" said Zenet eagerly.

"Whoa there Zenet, let's not get too excited now" replied Lena.

"But I'm way too excited".

Suddenly Contestir popped out of her pocket and faced her. "Zenet, I'm sure we will see what the event is but for now, we just need to focus on finding Sid" he said.

"Okay" said a very bored Zenet.

An hour later, they arrived in Neathia.

"Okay guys, we're here" said Ren.

"Well finally, let's go then" said Jesse.

The five agents teleported onto the Neathian cliffs which was where Sid was last seen.

"This is where I saw Sid for the last time" said Ren with depression.

Then Linehalt popped right from his shoulder. "No worries Ren, maybe he's still alive" he said.

"Well okay but we need to split up so we can cover more ground".

"Here are some partner arrangements that I've come along with. Mason, you will be with Lena along with Avior and Phosphos. You four will be searching for Sid at the left side of the canyon".

He then turned to Jesse. "Jesse, you will be with Zenet along with Plitheon and Contestir and you four will be searching at right side of the canyon".

"And as for me, I will be with Linehalt and we will search in the center".

"Has everyone got what they're doing"?

"Yes" said everyone.

"Let's go find Sid" said Zenet.


End file.
